1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan holder, and more particularly to a fan holder to which a fan is attached. The fan is sandwiched between a pair of fin assemblies of a heat dissipation device. The fan holder can facilitate an assembly of the fan into the heat dissipation device and effectively enhance an airflow generated by the fan through the fin assemblies of the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation device is usually placed in thermal contact with an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), to transfer heat through conduction away from the electronic package, thus preventing an overheating of the electronic package.
A typical heat dissipation device generally comprises a heat sink for absorbing heat from an electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board and a fan mounted on a lateral side of the heat sink. A fan holder is used for connecting the fan and the heat sink to mount the fan onto the lateral side of the heat sink. The fan is located at the lateral side of the heat sink by the fan holder. An airflow generated by the fan cannot totally flow through the heat sink to reach an opposite lateral side of the heat sink easily; thus, the heat dissipation efficiency of the conventional heat dissipation device is not high by an arrangement of the fan being attached to the lateral side of the heat sink.
To solve the above disadvantage, the fan is needed to be mounted in a middle portion of a heat sink of a heat dissipation device, thereby to enable the airflow generated by the fan to flow through the whole heat sink easily. Accordingly, a fan holder which is used to hold the fan and secure the fan in the middle portion of the heat sink is desired.
Therefore, an improved fan holder, which can reliably and easily secure a fan in a middle portion of a heat sink is desired.